


It doesn't matter if you want it back.

by FlounderTech



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is left alone in the B&B to grieve. Post Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Between my own performance, and just having a thing for listening to Amanda Palmer recently after missing one of her gigs, this was born in my mind. Neither Warehouse 13, nor Want it Back (Or any other song that may be added in here/used as inspiration) belong to me.

Myka was all over the place. After all, everything was all over the place. Her home had been destroyed, her life was up in the air. The frakking Warehouse was no more. And nor was her beloved. All her mind was doing was repeating that same look with the line about apples. Helena had smelt Apples before she lost her. The look was one of desire, emotion and sorrow. It was clear that she knew what she was doing.

Before she knew it, Myka found herself dozing off in her seat in the rather wonderful libary that Leena had found for her, one of H.G’s books in her lap. She missed the Author dearly. Though she found herself with her in her dreams, every night. That just so happened to be the reason that she spent time in the libary, and the long hours she seemed to sleep. The woman would just lock herself into a box and stay there until she was ready to face the world once more. She recalled the first time that they met face to face, the time where she saved Claudia... how she had grown to trust the woman. Love the woman, even, before the betrayal that could have ended up like this. Worse than this. Think, Warehouse destruction on the worlds terms. And two moments jumped into her mind.

_Helena sighed. She really wished she didn’t have to do this, but for it all to work... She had no choice. Rushing up to catch up with the two warehouse agents, she caught Myka’s shoulder. “I do hope you can forgive me.” She could feel it pressing against her, and she watched the confusion in both of their eyes as Myka spoke up._

_“For what?” Her eyes widened as the British woman pulled out the Tesla that had been tucked so neatly at her side into view and responded quickly, sharply. A little too sharply, maybe, with one single word._

_“This.”_

_Myka remembered nothing more until waking up._

The woman ran a hand through her hair, looking down at the book for a moment before slamming it closed and put in down rather harshly on the table. Her mind was fixed on that one moment. That one. Single. Moment.

_Myka couldn’t get over the full thing. The simple way that she had been betrayed. It was worse than she expected, after all, they were on the brink of the end of the world. And there she was, nigh on in tears while talking the woman out of it with the one way that she could think of how. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun to her head for the time being._

_“Kill me.” Her gaze lifted and focused on Helena’s eyes. “I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.” She was shaking. And she watched the hilt of the gun tremble and slowly be lowered silently. Helena couldn’t do it. And that was the worst of it. Or at least, it would have been. She could feel the threat of tears passing over her cheeks and silently cursed, watching as the woman finally surrendered and they returned to hand her to the regents. Myka had no sympathy for what was going to happen to her then. At least, not that she wished to voice._

_She stayed at the B &B, after Pete repeatedly trying to convince her to go see Artie after the events of it. No, she couldn’t face that place again. Her eyes closed as she considered her words carefully, and then let her pen do all the work. _

_Artie, it breaks my heart to write this. We both know the Warehouse is my happiest place. I’ve thought a lot about this and I can’t stay here. If I do, I’ll second guess myself into oblivion. Please forgive me, but I have to go. Pete, you’re the big brother I never had. I wish I had your strength. I know I frown at you and punch you a lot, but I’ll always love you a lot. Please be careful. Leena, you’re the only mom they have. Watch over them, and make sure that Artie eats right. Claudia, take care of Pete and Artie. Lets face it, you’re the only real adult in the group. I wish I cuold be there to see you grow into the amazing woman you’re going to become. I love you all, Myka._

_With that, she rose and left the B &B, for what she thought would be for good. _

She closed her eyes, head resting against her wrists and her hands balled in her hair, grief coursing through her. It was those three words and that smile. Thats all she could see again.

_“I smell apples.” Helena threw her last glance at the woman she had spent the rest of her time in a real body, a small smile that she hoped would hold promise to her. She would see Myka again some day. This she knew. How, she didn’t. But she knew that the couple would be reunited one day._

Slowly, Myka found the book that she had kept so close to her over the past few days. She looked down to it and opened it to a page. An intricate design was drawn on it with words in that swirly handwriting that she had fallen in love with. It was more a doodle than anything. A doodle over an old blueprint.

It was the grappler gun that had been used to save her life that first time. And beside it, on a drawn on Post It, the words “Keep it, you can owe me.”


	2. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Claudia.

_Keep it. You can owe me_

Really. Could Myka's mind get any more worse. She rose quicker than anyone had seen her move the past week, legging it up to her room, flopping onto her bed and over to have a look through the drawer, tossing bits of contraptions out onto her bed until she found the beloved grappler, and almost more importantly, the post it. There was a tentative knock at the door and a familiar crop of red hair made itself visible from around the door, followed by a squeak and the wood flinging open and the small body of Claudia became visible. If she were in a better place, Myka would have laughed. However, under the circumstances, she curled up a little further between the various inventions that had been stored under her bed, of all places.    
"I... I wanted to check that you were okay." The girl looked up, a light giggle passing her lips. The look that was given silenced the sound and the redhead rose, moving to sit by the woman clutching onto that which meant the most to her, that which held all the most wonderful memories for her. Slowly, an arm slid around Myka and the girl sat beside her, pulling her closer. "I miss her too y'know." She sighed, the older woman resting her head on that of the shorter girl.   
"How do you cope with it?" It was hardly spoken, hardly whispered even. Simply made out of sounds that just about formed words. Only just understandable. It was that which scared Claudia most.   
"You don't." It was matter of fact and left her lips before she even realised what she was saying. "Y'just get on with it, do what you do best. You don't have a choice with it." Claudia sighed, hugging onto the woman. Myka simply moved further into her, enjoying the comfort that the girl brought. It was in no way like H.G. Nothing like Helena. Tears finally started to be shed, her body shaking as she clung onto Claudia, ending up lying with her head on her lap, her hands playing with the grappler. And as the sobs started dying and the girl had started to play with the agents longer hair, all Myka could do was apologise profusely.   
"Don't. You don't have to apologise for anything." The young technician spoke softly, her hands playing with the womans hair. Claudia understood. Out of everyone in the B&B, it was those two   
who seemed to be hit hardest by the loss of the woman. Myka lost her love. Claudia lost her mentor, the one who shared her passion for inventing things. Who had helped her get through various things once she had proved that she could be trusted. Heck, the woman had saved her life.  
 _The last thing that Claudia really remembered after the struggle was falling into that vat of frakking gloop. Her mind seemed to slow and things passed her in slow motion while it felt like her entire body was growing and speeding up. She could see a blur, which seemed to soon form the fraction of H.G she actually recognised. Well, the Calvary had arrived._  
How long had she been in there? God knows, but she was lifted out swiftly before being jabbed with something rather violently and swiftly.   
"Dude, was that really necessary?"  
"If you value your life, yes."

Claudia sighed, resting her head against Myka's shoulder, arm resting neatly around her. She could see the other woman struggling. "Come out with us tomorrow. Get back into the swing of things." She mumbled. "I know that its gonna be hard. Believe me." Myka turned her head to look up to the young inventor. It was hard enough for her as well. She sighed and ended up lying down, just holding onto the woman a little longer.   
Myka, in the arms of Claudia, had drifted back off to sleep. Admittedly, she possibly needed it, having not slept amazingly since the incident. Her mind was elsewhere, somewhere with H.G, close to where she was being convinced to return to the warehouse.

_She stared at the familiar face that held shape infront of her, her hand extending but passing through it. Helena wasn’t actually there, simply a hologram. Nothing was going right, nothing could. Since she left, Myka had been feeling worse than ever. She had left the family that had protected her since she had to move out there, left Artie with Pete, Leena and Claudia to look after the pair and the warehouse. To an extent, she felt guilty. More than anything, she missed them._

_But there was Helena. Right infront of her. She had visits from Mrs Frederick anyway, but this was by far a step too far. And it left her angry, to start with. Her gaze shifted and she found another point in the bookshop to look at, moving to busy herself once again._

_“Myka. Look at me.” She could hear her voice, hear the echo of it in her mind. She daren’t look around. “Please.”_

_“You’re not real. You’re not here.” Myka’s voice broke a little and she swallowed lightly._

_“I am very much here. You, however, are not.” Myka lifted her head and looked around at that, eyes red and slightly poofy. “Go home darling. Go back, take care of Claudia, Artie and Pete. Do what you do best.” The holographic woman gave her a light smile and she sighed, shaking her head._

_“I’m a liability there.”_

_“You’re not happy here.” Myka ran a hand through her hair and turned back around, shaking her head a little. It was true, she really wasn’t. But she couldn’t admit that. Her parents needed her here for the time being... but this was no longer her home. Her parents were not so much family as they were simply her blood. The warehouse was her family._

_“Go home Myka. Go back to them. You’re missed. Trust me when I say this.”_

_“Trust you? Why should I trust you?”_

_“There are wrongs that I have done, yes. Things that I regret doing, so much more than you could even imagine. But that which I said to you, and all that I am telling you now is, and was, from the bottom of my heart. From what I can see, and from what I have been told, it’s not worth staying here.” Myka just stared at the woman for moments before nodding a little and ran her hand through her hair. Through the small speech, tears had started welling up._

_“You won’t be there.” She whispered. But the answer was all she needed._

Myka groaned as she woke, looking over to the girl who had ended up draping herself over her during the night. For what it was, it was a comedic sight, but for the reasons behind it the woman simply smiled a little. She prodded the girl lightly, winning a grunt from her friend, followed by a grumble from both their stomachs.

“When’d’ya last eat?” The redhead lifted her head and rolled off her, rather close to the bed.

“Yesterday?” Claudia rolled her eyes and poked the older woman.

“Downstairs. Get Leena to cook something for you.” The brunette simply sighed, nodded and pulled herself from the comfortable position she had found herself in and started downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, its been a while, has it not? I'm not sure how long this will last, how many chapters it'll span into, but I'm quite fond of it so far.


End file.
